The present invention relates to brooms and, more particularly, to brooms with hooked bristle sections.
Debris will tend to collect under hard to reach places like heating registers and refrigerators. Currently, when using a broom for cleaning, the broom will just push dirt and dust further under items such as refrigerators and the like.
As can be seen, there is a need for a broom that has hooked bristles that may reach under these objects and pull out the debris that exists underneath these items.